Breathe
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: MxN Songfic series, consisting of Breathe by NickleBack,Been A While By Staind, My Frustration By Crease, Aaaand, Break Me Shake me By Savage GARDEN!!!
1. Breathe

_iTwo men started walking_

p

_Started talking bout better days_

p

_One says to the other/i_

p

"What do you mean?" The taller man asked..."...Nothing...fuggedaboutdit...." The Taller man looked hurt and focused his attention on staying on the dusty road. "Well, if you ever need to talk..." "You sure are an odd one chapel" "Right back at ya' hornfreak"

pi

_he'd do it all again./i_

p

Nick new there was no use in pretending, ever since he'd met the other gung-ho-guns, he'd known. He knew damn well what Midvalley meant. The killing never bothered any of them. Most of them had double lives, that didn't put much of a strain on them either, it usually acted as a cover, allowing them to slip into communities undetected. No, that wasn't what the musician was talking about.

pi

_Since I knew I wouldp___

_And now I found itp___

_Found I adored itp___

_I didn't want thisp___

_Somebody help me seep___

_Now I feel thatp___

_Feel like I've been therep___

_I didn't need thisp___

_Somebody help me breathep_

/ip

Midvalley smiled into the face of the desert. He was tormented by so many inner thoughts. Legato. The source of almost all of his problems...that kid....And Chapel, always trying to get him to talk. If it weren't such an embarrassing story he'd be glad to talk. He needed to tell someone though...before it was too late.

pi

_Here we are again_

/ip

"Small job this time eh boys?" the mob boss asked. "hey, we don't complain, work is work, sir.." Midvalley replied, from behind his sunglasses. "Eh...Hornfreak?"  Nick had never seen the musician wear sunglasses before.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" He grumbled. The mob boss looked between them..."so which ones of yas is gonna give the....payment to ya boss?" Midvalley quickly took the money. "I'll do it.." 

After they left Nick suggested stopping off in a saloon to celebrate another job well done. They walked in and sat at a table...a woman came over and took their order. Nick pulled the sunglasses off of Midvalley with one fell swoop, and gasped.

pi

_Just face to facingp___

_Each other another dayp___

_Who winsp___

_Well who caresp___

_It always ends up the samep_

/ip

The musician grabbed the glasses back, breaking them in the attempt. "What the hell's your problem chapel?"

"Fuck you....I was wondering where the fuck my sunglasses had been and then i come to find out that you were using them, to hide...." he stopped....he didn't know what exactly had happened. "Um... where did you get the black eyes?" Midvalley winced, as Nick reached out to touch one. "B-Bar fight..." Nick seemed satisfied with that. their drinks came and the two boozehounds were pacified. "Wait...This is the first bar we've been to in a week, because we didn't have any money..."

Midvalley looked sheepishly into his liquor glass. "Fine...you saw through me...you just cant tell anyone." 

Nick was beginning to understand. "he.........hit you?!"

pi

_Seems I knew I would_

/ip

Nick Felt reality slam him full on in the face. "Midvalley?" He asked, watching the smaller man fold. this put him in a very awkward position. His own feelings for the blues man had to be kept at bay, if he wanted to keep his level of professionalism "It's ok to cry....I'll protect you" The priest said, looking around the bar cautiously.

pi

_And now I found itp___

_Found I adored itp___

_I didn't want thisp___

_Somebody help me seep___

_And now I feel thatp___

_Feel that I've been therep___

/ip

Midvalley didn't stop crying until the two had settled into a cheap hotel room.  He was still wearing Nick's glasses. Nick was standing by the window watching the sunset. "So..." Midvalley stood up and walked over to the window, standing beside Nick. Midvalley put an arm around Nick's waist. Looking down, Nick closed his hand around Midvalley's. no words were exchanged as the two men kissed.

ip

_I didn't need thisp_

/i

Nick pulled away. "Hornfreak!" he gasped. Midvalley turned away. The silence was horrid. " what was i thinking, no one would ever want me for anything more than sex. Why would you want Legato's sloppy seconds anyways...eh....man of the cloth?" 

ip

_Would Somebody help me stand_

/ip

Nick walked up behind him and began to kiss his neck. "It doesn't count as long as you care for someone," (another kiss) " And they're your first." 

ip

_And now I've told himp___

_Already warned himp_

/i

Midvalley found himself stake naked with a naked priest between his legs, this was what he wanted....right? Just as the lovers were both about to climax, the smooth, yet jagged voice of Legato Bluesummers, interrupted Midvalley's mind. "*I see, you've replaced me...what a pity, seems I'll have to kill him....i know you wouldn't be the kind who'd be as impolite as to ad lib.*" 

ip

_I didn't want thisp___

_Somebody help me breathep_

/i

Nick collapsed into cold empty arms. "H-hornfreak?" He asked and pulled himself up. He looked into terrified eyes. As Midvalley's eyes brimmed with tears, Nick felt that all to familiar rage build up again. "Legato" he growled...

ip

_It's always themp___

_That I wanna bep___

/i

Legato made his way down the alley that ran along their hotel.

ip

_Wanna  see_

/ip

"He's coming"

ip

_If I could pack my life in a moment_

/ip

"Chapel....you shouldn't"

ip

"_I Wanna know,__ do you want me to go"_

p

_Gonna keep it all ever ending_

/ip

Legato mercilessly killed the woman at the front desk.

ip

_Never stop myself from pretendingp___

_That you always knew that I never couldp_

/ip

Nicholas Headed out to the lobby.  When he passed Legato, he heard the faint words of "*Right on cue, Chapel*" and then the taller man was gone. He sneered at his boss and headed outside....and sat on the front steps.

ip

All I ever really wanted was to be the same

/ip

"You seem like you've had a rough night sugar.....care for a smoke?" a rough southern accent  perked up Nick's ears. "Sure...I'll end up dying anyway."

ip

_Equal treatment never ever comes_

/ip

Midvalley lay there, his tears staining the pillow, the door creaked open and  he didn't even have to look up to see who was there. "You're early" 

_ip___

_and here we  go again_

/ip

Legato's Tainted slap echoed in unison to the calloused hands of  Chapel's softly slapping the behind of the prostitute who'd just propositioned him.__

_ip___

_All I ever really wanted was to be like you_

_/ip___

The short Italian man whimpered. "Not again.....please!" Legato's crazed smile gave him no relief, or promises of a morning after. Legato gave a carnal growl. Midvalley hoped like hell that Nick had escaped.__

_ip___

_So perfect_

_p_

_"So worthless"_

_/ip_

Midvalley cringed as Legato spoke the final words. __

_ip___

_If i could take it all back think againp___

_I wouldp___

_/i_

He curled up  and cried himself to sleep, careful not to tear any of his fresh wounds further.__

_ip___

_And now I found ip__t_

_Found I adored itp___

_I didn't want thisp___

_Somebody help me seep___

p

_Now I feel thatp___

_Feel that I've been therep___

p

_I didn't need this_

p

_Somebody help me stand_

p

_And now I've told him_

p/i

Nick kissed her cheek and handed her the money. He wandered out into the cold night....He wondered if Midvalley had finished with Legato. "Hey...Sugar!?" The prostitute was back. "You can....stay with me...."__

p_i_

_I didn't want this_

p__

_I didn't need this_

p

_Would somebody help me breathe_

p

_Would somebody help me breathe_

p__

_Would somebody help me?_

_/i_

_(to be continued.)_

 -----------------------------


	2. It's Been A While

Midvalley awoke, in an empty bed, an empty room, and an empty feeling inside of him.

_It's been awhile_

_ Since I could hold my head up high_

_ It's been awhile_

_ Since I first saw you__, _

He thought to himself. _Chapel, I'm scared. Every time he comes back, the pain, and wounds are greater. The short brown-eyed man began to cry. _

It's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again       

Nicholas headed out of the prostitute's hotel room. He would head back to the place He and Midvalley had requisitioned as their own. Worried, he walked faster than he'd ever walked before. He seriously feared that Legato had realized what the two men had done, and in a jealous rage..._No, I wont allow myself to think like that. __I'm going to go back there, and He's going to be all right, and I'm not going to feel guilty about last night, and we're going to carry out the next mission like nothing ever happened...that's what I want...Right?_

It's been awhile     

Since I could call you

Midvalley was sitting up, white sheets wrapped loosely around his wounded, scarring body. Nick entered the room, and almost turned to leave, because of the sight before him. "Fuck it" he muttered under his breath, and hurried over to assist Midvalley. "Are you ok?"  Midvalley just began to weep against Nick's shoulders. "Fuck," Nick said wincing," He got you really bad this time." Midvalley whimpered in response.

 But everything I can't

 Remember as fucked up as it 

 All may seem 

The consequences

 That I've rendered

 I've stretched

 Myself beyond my means

Nick himself was beginning to tear up, so he stood up and very softly asked "Can you walk?"  Midvalley Moaned in response, so Nicholas, being the good Samaritan, he got up, and headed for the cruddy little bathroom that attached to their room. He found some soap in the bathroom, along with a washcloth. He wet the washcloth with warm water, and rubbed the soap onto the white cloth. "I'll be right there." God, he needed a cigarette. 

 It's been awhile

 Since I could say that I wasn't addicted

Midvalley pulled himself as hard as he could, he had to get out of this situation or else Legato would make the next rendeouz a living HELL. He, as a person, Really wanted to lay there and have Nicholas Rub a warm washcloth over his wounds, and watch that probably evolve into a repeat of what happened last night before Legato was even thought of.  His body gave out, and he was tangled in the bloodied sheets. Out of remembrance of Legato's words, and frustration, he began to cry. Nick entered the room and untangled him from the cotton mass.  "It's gonna be ok, Middie, We can make it through this."  Neither one of the men knew just what Nick had just said, really meant. "Ch-Chapel?" Midvalley asked through brown-eyed tears. "Hmmm?" Nick asked, slowly reaching for the washcloth. "Why, Wh-y are...you.... d-d-doing this?" Nick ran his hands down Midvalley's Calf, and then the warm washcloth. "I...I see something in you, that I haven't seen in a person in quite a long time..." Midvalley bit his lip softly. 

It's been awhile     

 Since I could say I love myself as well

It's been awhile      

Since I've gone and fucked things

 Up just like I always do

Midvalley had finally stopped crying, and by now Nick had arrived at his torso, which was the worst region of all." Does that hurt?" Midvalley nodded, and laid his head back. Nick watched at Midvalley closed his eyes, just like a cat being scratched behind the ears. Nick hated to do what he was about to, "So, Middie, what exactly happened.... last night?". The blues man propped himself up using bruised elbows. " The same thing that happens every time, Chapel.  He comes, Tears my clothes off, hits me, yells, demeans the hell outta me, whips me, cuts me, scratches me, fucks me, tells me how low it is that he--" The Shorter man began to cry. Chapel leaned down and held him against his shoulder. "Shhhh...." Midvalley gasped and fought to continue. "Th-th-that, he has to.... fuck me.... as a replacement that's no where near as worthy as his master.... and....." The priest got up to get a handkerchief from the bathroom but when he came back Midvalley had a different light in his eyes. "Y'a know what though Chapel...I hate to admit this But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you" 

 But everything I can't remember

 As fucked up as it may seem

Nick couldn't believe his ears. "What Middie?" Nick slowly approached the Blues man. Midvalley tried to stand up, and fell right into Nick's arms. " You ok?"  Midvalley looked deeply into Nick's Eyes. " I never noticed how beautiful you are, Chapel." "Um.... Midvalley?" "I need you Nicholas." He whispered. Nick's ears burned with the words he'd ached to hear. " I need you.... too Middie."  Nick lightly laid the other man on the bed. "Nick..." "I don't want to hurt you, don't you think Mr. Death's done enough of that?" "But..." Nick took a second to look at Midvalley.

 The consequences that I've rendered,

 I've gone and fucked things up again. 

He was violently still. "Legato" He mouthed. "Shit!" Nick shouted. And ran to the window. He knew Midvalley was in pain, which almost killed him. "Why do you do this?" He screamed. 

            ~Well, Mr. Chapel, it's really quite simple. The drama must be written from behind the             curtain, backstage. The players, only love you when they're playing, Chapel, keep that in   mind, why don't you? You're cue is coming, be ready, and don't get caught up in behind the scenes drama, the audience wont want to miss too much of the storyline.~ 

Why must I feel this way

 Just make this go away,

 Just one more peaceful day

"What?" Midvalley asked, watching Nicholas's eyes. "You.............Called me by my name." Midvalley opened his eyes fully, and looked Nick deeply in the slate grey irises. "You know why, don't you?" Nick Blinked back a tear, remembering the last time he'd been called by his real given name. "I-" "It's because..." "You?" "Yeah" "You're..." "Yes" Nick looked at Midvalley, and found the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, more beautiful than the sunset from the top of the church in December, with a hot nun. He grinned. 

It's been awhile

Since I could look at myself straight

"I really don't want to hurt you, so I hope you don't mind, if we don't...ya'know." "Nah, It's all right.... why should that matter, you know that's not everything." "What about you and Legato...does he...?" "Does he" what? Nicholas?" Midvalley asked, pulling Nick onto the bed, beside him. "Does he tell you..."? "Tell me what?" "Does he tell you, that he loves you?"  "Why would he, all he does is beat me and do as he wishes." Nick lay silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

It's been awhile     

Since I said I'm sorry

"Why should you be?" Midvalley asked, whispering into Nick's ear. "Because, It's a shame, you were never really loved before."

It's been awhile      

Since I've seen the way

The candle lights your face

"Before?" Nick couldn't even dignify that with an answer, just a long, passionate kiss, between two lovers.

But I can still remember

Just the way you taste

The morning grew late, and they didn't intend to let the other alone. In a bathtub filled with bubbles, the two men lay, conversing about their lives, and pasts. "I cant believe the FAMED chapel who rings the black funeral bell, of the Loyal Gung-Ho-Guns, Is a REAL priest, and has an orphanage, just outside of December." "So, you used to be in a lounge band." "But...That's different." " How?" "It just is." 

But everything I can't remember as

Fucked up, as it all may seem to be

I know it's me I cannot blame this on my

Father he did the best he could for me

The afternoon was upon them, when they crawled into bed.  "I've got a confession." Nick said, sitting up suddenly. "But isn't the priest, supposed to receive the confession?" "Just listen to me." "Ok." "This is a serious matter. I'm more than a Priest, and an Assassin, I'm a convict." "Pardon me?" "I killed my parents murderer." "Nick...are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" "I'm sure.... I hope this doesn't change anything." "No, It's good to be honest Nicholas.... It's very good."  Midvalley snuggled up against Nick and began to drift away, into a deep, deep sleep.

It's been awhile

Since I could hold my head up high

Nick looked out the window, watching the sunset, as time came, and realizing that this was twice as good, as December, and a hot nun, who'd never give Father Nick, the time of day.  For the first time in his life, he felt loved. Plus he was telling the whole truth. Very quietly he whispered, into Midvale's ear. "I love you Midvalley, I've never said that to anyone....

And it's been awhile since I said

 I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oi, I can't believe that I cranked out a fan fiction in 3 days! Katsa~ you inspired me allot, it's nice to know someone likes your work enough for you to write a sequel. 


	3. My Frustration

**I haven't made a dedication in quite a while, but I feel the need to do one for this chapter of this story. This story probably wouldn't even be here without one person…you all know her as Katsa5, so next time you get a review from her, think of the fact that she is the only person I continue this series for. **

**FRUSTRATION--Crease**

I've got no expectations.

I complicate the complications.

The tall blue haired man smiled to himself as he played the thought over in his mind. _Chapel's being relocated...he's going to be far, far away from his precious "Middie"...He'll be traversing after Vash the Stampede, and Midvalley'll be all alone....heh..heh..heh... And with that, the cold-blooded sycophant began walking._

I've got no objections to whatever's going on.

Nick lay in bed, shirt, haphazardly buttoned. He stretched his arms out and felt the cheek of his lover, and partner in crime. Things were going well. Except, the creepy feeling he got that clearly told him "This isnt going to last" That notion, however, was cleanly wiped away, by Midvalley's kissing him on the hand, and pulling him closer.

Filled with anticipation.

"Hey, Don't you think it's a little ea--" Nick Quickly breathed in, as Midvalley, was quickly establishing his point. His straight forwardness made nick a little uneasy. "You recovered Quickly...." He sighed to himself. _At least he feels a bit better...I hated to see him in pain... _

I decorate with decoration.

Try hard to be the focus of it all.

"Chapel...Sweet trusting Chapel..." Nick pushed Midvalley Back a slight bit.  His eyes were a bit glassed over, and his voice sounded empty.

 "Are you feeling ok?" Nick asked him. "Why of course, I've just got a message to deliver, then I'll be out of your "Lover's" Subconscious. "  It took Nick only a half second to realize this was Legato's doings. 

"Make it quick." 

"You, are about to take a long journey....heh....heh......heh..."

 "What kind of journey, exactly "

 "A solo Journey. " 

"A What?"

 " You'll be going solo on this mission. " 

" Why?"

 "It'll be a bit different." 

"How?" "This is the big league."

 " Huh?"

 "You're going after Vash the stampede." 

"So, why must I go alone?"

 "You are to befriend him." 

"But--" 

 "I'll allow you to say your good byes now." 

Nick lay there.... unsure of what to do. "Nicky?" "Hmm?" "Don't you want me?"  Nick turned to see Midvalley looking as innocent as a 16 year old girl. _This is it...._

Tell me you want me, cause I don't believe you.

"Middies, I'm....So......sorry....." 

"Why?" 

"I'm.....Well, Legato, he just.....contacted me....and....."

"What is it?" 

"I'm going on a solo Mission, to track down Vash the Stampede"

"That's Ridiculous."

"No, it's my punishment." 

"Huh?"

"Face it Middie, you're what Legato wants, and I've willingly got you, and he has to hurt you for what he wants..."

Feel the frustration.

Legato sat in a bar, ordering something to eat. "I'll have a large Ice cream sundae, Whipped cream, Cherry...the works..." "Would you like any hot fudge or Caramel?" "Why yes, life is sweet." He chuckled evilly to himself. _Midvalley'll come running to me.....He'll think Chapel is a complete egotistical jackass, who was only interested in him for the sex...Life is the slowest form of suicide._

_Feel the frustration._

" Nick, you're full of shit!"  Midvalley Screamed at him. "How can you say that?" "You think everything is about you, just because you got picked..." "Picked for what?" "Fuck you! See if I care that you leave, I hope Vash Fucks you...." 

Nick was pushed out the door. Stunned he headed downstairs to the bar.... a familiar sight hit him "Legato...."

"How nice of you to join me...."

"Stay the fuck away from Midvalley." 

"Why would I want your little Bitch anyways chapel?" 

Meanwhile...

A very confused Midvalley got to thinking...about Legato, whom was reading his mind at that moment._ Truly miss the sensation. I stimulate the stimulation. Hard not to miss the way you rub me wrong...__You've nearly killed me, yet you still thrill me.... and now nick's...gone...Come to me my lover come to me?_

When is my expiration?

Nick pulled his cross onto his back and headed outside...Halfway out the door he stopped ant turned to Legato. "Oh, and just so you know...He's not my bitch...He's my boyfriend."  The blue haired man just kept eating and reading the musician's mind.

I fascinate my fascination.

_~* Now he's mine.....all mine, the dramatic irony is deliciously thick......and he'd better hit his cue....hmmm.....the spotlight calls for you hornfreak.....but you have to figure that out for yourself.*~_

I can't believe I'm hanging on this long.

Nick "Saddled" up his old motorcycle, and put his cross behind him...the gas was a little low, but he figured he'd be able to get to a station before he was in any real danger...

Midvalley watched him speed off, thinking, "I never got to say good bye...."

While Legato grinned, set his spoon down and said out loud

"Now I deny all allegations.

I instigate the altercations.

I'm always right, or almost never wrong."


	4. Break Me

**_BREAK ME SHAKE ME___**

__

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again _

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

Midvalley stood there, eyes surrounded by a purple ring, out side of the door that housed Legato Bluesummers.... Why was he there...besides, Nick'd only be gone for a few days, and Legato hadn't come to see him in over a week.  

You moved me in a way that I've never known 

_Do I miss what we had? There wasn't much to value there__.... He's an over zealous boss, who takes advantage of his employees. He's a.... Beauty...The first Guy I'd ever...But a completely horrendous experience.... ~*so, Midvalley, why are you standing here? *~_

But straight away you just moved into position again 

Legato stood four inches away from the man in the pink dress shirt. "Come inside..." Legato grabbed his hand and lead him inside, turning to deadbolt the lock as he shut the door. "You're back...." He placed his right hand on Midvalley's cheek.  "I-I..." "You were fixating on my appearance.... you...find me..."With that, he leaned forward, kissed Midvalley full on and mindspoke_ ~*.... perfect...*~_

You abused me in a way that I've never known 

_How I wish unlike anything else that he weren't such an addiction...I need him, His arms, eyes, and all in between...I'm almost afraid to admit to myself that I want this, I Need this. Midvalley stepped back and looked up at the taller man. "I thought I'd angered you." he finally said. Legato grinned, and prided himself that he'd had such an effect on the other man. "You simply missed you're mark." Legato said, eyes fixed hungrily, on Midvalley's torso. _

You abused me in a way that I've never known 

Midvalley's eyes danced in confusion, at all of this...._ Why are you doing this? He blinked away those thoughts and stepped closer to Legato. The taller man leaned down, and began to un button the pink shirt, while kissing the nape of his neck. _

_So break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

Midvalley stood there, allowing all of this to happen, all the while, thinking of what would happen if he did back out at this point..._He'd kill me.... But what about Nick...I' just cant betray him..._

__

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

Midvalley regained his stem of consciousness when a hard slap across the face, (that caused a nose bleed) brought him back. "What the hell was that?" "That......Hornfreak.......Was for thinking of HIM!" "H-him?" "CHAPEL!!!" "But I-" Legato's voice regained its soothing properties, and he said calmly "Middie.... You're bleeding..." And handed him a tissue.

_So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind _

_Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known _

____

_How did he know that Nick called me "Middie?" and how.... no.why could he just calm down so quickly.....and why is he jelous of Nick.....he could kill me....I know that....Nick couldnt, and wouldnt ever impose such a threat.....what is Legato trying for here?_

You confuse me in a way that I've never known 

When he came back to reality this time, Legato was pouring him a glass of wine...."I sincerely hope that you'll accept my apology for not offering you anything to drink previously, my motivation was in the wrong area."

"Uhm..."

All of a sudden things took on a different perspective, Midvalley suspected it was something in the wine....."Legato," He found himself calling "Legato....wont you join me over here...?" The chair he'd been sitting in had become a bed, and Legato was prowling the room like a tiger ready to pounce.

_So break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

When Legato finally tackled him, the musician realized that he was no longer wearing any clothes....neither was Legato......And things began to get a bit more heated......He felt himself calling out, calling out...."Nickkky!"

_So wont you me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?" _

_But it's not for free baby; you'll have to pay_

"WHAT?!" Pleasure turned into pain and all five of Midvalley's senses burned. "I SAID TO NEVER CALL ME THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL PEICE OF....." Midvalley felt what seemed like a rusty nail scrape the inner part of his left leg. "Shit!!" He screamed. "You know, it's only going to get..." Plunging the inflicting object in deeper, "Deeper if you cry out...!"  Midvalley's nose bled, tears fell onto a previous scratch, causing the salt to seep into the raw skin...

_You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading _

_God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret? _

A bus stopped and a man and two women got out. The man poked the dust covered from and jumped back when it sprang to life. "Hi there...." The man responded. "Oh...what...hey..." The taller of the two women smiled..."Hi, My name's Milly!"  The blonde man stooped down, and almost effortlessly picked up the Dusty body... Half-way back to the bus it sputtered "W-wait...I need my...luggage..." The wind blew the dust off a giant wrapped cross.

'Cause I move you in a way that you've never known 

But then I accused you in a way that you've never known

"Cant you see the pain you cause me?" Midvalley kept biting his lip, to keep from screaming. "I loved you, Hornfreak...." "You......never loved me......" "Well who exactly do you think did?" "Nick."

_But you hurt me in a way that I've never known... _

Break me shake me hate me take me over 

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone ___

Midvalley's screams echoed, and collaborated, with the ones heard by all the bus passengers..."NO MISS YOU MAY NOT BRING THAT MAN, OR HIS LUGGAGE ON THIS BUS...ESPECIALLY NOT FOR FREE!!!!" The shorter woman, the one not holding the large cross, started right in "Well, as a Bernadelli insurance agent, dedicated to disaster relief,  I insist that, this man had clearly been in a disaster you, by law, allow him to ride." Vash dug in his pocket and pulled out some money..."Listen buddy, cant we all just get along?"  Setting the money in the driver's hands, he led the girls back to their original seats.

_Listen, baby _

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

Midvalley Screamed once again, as Legato spread his legs, ad pulled him forward. " Another scream and I'll this ten time longer...You must pay for your polygamist behavior." Midvalley's psyche ached, with the pulsing movement of their actions. His morals desinigrated, as he only ever wanted to be happily with one person....His inner struggle to isolate the two, pleasure and pain, once again, begun....."Aren't you going to fight it.... whelp?" Legato asked.... Eyes shining in disbelief. Without the dignification of an answer Midvalley Lay his head back and closed his eyes.

_Break me shake me hate me take me make me _

_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me _

_Break me___


End file.
